Black Rock Shooter V: After The Game
by Dead Space Wing
Summary: After the game ends, what then? As Stella and Nana finally finish the Noah Project, a young man worries about what will happen to them afterwards. Determined to help them live their lives in peace, he offers vacancy back in his world. Now living in a brand new world, Stella and Nana must find out what it means to live the life they never had a choice in living.OCxStella and OCxNana
1. End of The Noah Project

**Hey there everyone. Dead Space Wing here. Well, I've done it. I've finally gotten off my lazy butt and made a story to post here. Yes that's right, this is my FIRST story here. So of course, it's not perfect by any means so it'll probably be edited and re-edited to look and feel more presentable in the coming days. But whew! I finally did it :D**

**Sooo, Black Rock Shooter? Yup! I love this series to death. My favorite out of all of them is THE GAMEverse, the very same one this story takes place in! However! I have a few things to tell and warn you of, so here's the disclaimer and story plan!**

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Black Rock Shooter or anything related to it. That distinctive honor goes to huke. I DO however own Ren Vortex. (Not that anyone really cares about that mind you T_T)**_

**So, story plans. This story follows the events of BRS The Game a little differently, but is basically still the same. This story does feature OCs, so if you don't like that you may leave a complaint in the compliant box, BUT I DON'T CHECK THAT SHIT! B) **

*****clap clap clap*****

…**Thank you Jon.**

**Anyways, this version of the game features one OC named Ren Vortex. He's no stranger to adventuring in other worlds and has quite a few under his belt. Such worlds include Sonic The Hedgehog, Inuyasha, Dream Eater Merry, and Castlevania 64. (All of which…I still need to write -_-) He has gone through the events of the game alongside Stella and has fought with her against the Apostles, eventually defeating WRS. So, I'm taking a huge gamble with an OC that witnesses and participates in a canon event and writing what happened afterward FIRST, but I'm willing to risk it. I do love to live dangerously ;) Anyways, after The Game though it's anything goes, so I hope you'll stay for the ride!**

**And with that, let's get right on with the story, which takes place 6 months after the game…**

Ren leaned against the wall and sighed. He was dead tired, and felt like his recent venture aged him physically several years older than he actually was. It had started easy enough, with him on his way to the grocery store to get some food for the week. Until he was teleported against his will to this bleak and extinct future world. A huge war between a group of homicidal aliens known as The Apostles and the last of humanity had all but wiped out the latter, leaving the Earth a shallow decaying shadow of its once marvelous self. He had woken up in a dead San Francisco several miles away from his home island to the south west. It was jarring, sure, but nothing he couldn't handle.

You see, inside of him lies a special power, a gift from a meteor that crashed near his home. It powered him up to the level of a superhuman able to project various energy based attacks as well as develop his already proficient hand to hand combat skills even further. As his adventures continued, new powers awakened within him and powered him up even further until he was able to transform into something extraordinary. Although it didn't allow him to read minds and sense ghosts, he and others dubbed it "Esper" energy.

Anyways, as disorienting as it was to see the city in such a state of disrepair, he made his way through the city while fighting through the Apostles Armament army until he came across a small group of humans. They activated a Gray, a sort of cloned living weapon, to combat the Apostles. Ren, seeing as he would have a better chance of surviving if he cooperated, joined them in fighting off the hostile aliens. Over time, Ren and the Gray collaborated as a single unit, and faced incredible odds. Yet, they always managed to complete the missions given to them and come back safely.

But one day in the snowy wastes of Moscow, the Apostles wiped out the last remaining humans on Earth. It was just the two of them. After passing out in the snow, they were saved by another Gray named Nana. Afterwards the trio searched for answers to the two Grays pasts. But in the end, Ren and his partner were betrayed by the other Nana, blackmailed by the leader of the Apostles. Shortly after though, Ren's partner discovered her past and her true name, Stella. With new strengthened resolve, they destroyed the remaining Apostles and headed for their base on the moon. There they rescued Nana and challenged the Apostle's leader, Sing Love. There it was revealed that Stella was a direct clone of Sing, made specifically for the purpose of the battle that was about to commence. She also revealed that she was the one who had transported Ren to this world, as she had plans to invade his Earth when she was finished with this one, and he was the primary threat to her plans in his world. The battle that followed was intense, with Ren and Stella barely able to keep up with her as she toyed with them. It was only after Ren had activated his super form that the tables had turned, and they were able to kill Sing once and for all. Afterwards, the two Grays had wanted to continue their creator's work on the Noah Project, a massive undertaking that if completed would be able to restore the world to its former glory. Ren decided to help them, and was collecting samples and resurrecting extinct species ever since. They were close now; the project's completion was final after this final mission.

"It sure has been one wild ride hasn't it?" he mused to himself. Suddenly the radio crackled to life as a woman's voice reached his ear.

"Ren, where are you? We're waiting on you to get here!"

Even though everything they've been fighting for was about to finally pay off, Nana still had a direct, by the book personality. She was completely focused on finally completing her creator's final work after so long, and was not about to let up just because Ren was tired.

"I'm almost there. Keep your shirt on Nanny." He cut off the comm before she could get a chance to yell at him for using the nickname she hated to be called. 'No rest for me then' he thought as he started to run towards their base. Everything was a blur as he dodged trees, swung from branches, and hurled himself off hills and cliffs to reach his destination. To any other human, it would be too taxing on the body to even attempt, but thanks to Esper flowing in his veins it came as easy as breathing for him. As he reached the base and made his way inside he hit the brakes and skidded across the floor making a loud "SKREEEEEEEEEE" as he stopped in front of a less than thrilled Nana. She had white bob cut hair and yellow eyes, and wore a black overcoat and short pants. An orange and black sword was sheathed and sitting on a sling on her back. The air around her had order and authority, but also a more calmer and loving personality.

"What did I tell you about doing that!?" Nana angrily whispered before pointing to a small cot to the side of the room to which Ren looked to. Inside the cot was a girl around his age with black twin tail hair with one side longer than the other. She was wearing a black hoodie jacket with various white designs here and there with a big white star on the back. It was worn so that her black string bikini and her belly were exposed. She also wore black short pants just like her sister, and black boots. Her beautiful blue eyes, which always seemed to mystify him every time he looked at her, were now closed. Stella was fast asleep, probably by Nana's urging to get some rest. She was working just as hard as the both of them, although she was up for five straight days preparing for this moment and exhausted herself doing so.

"Oh geez! I'm sorry Nana." Ren replied as he smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head.

"Wh-whatever! Do you have the last sample?"

Ren pulled out a small vial of green liquid from his pocket and handed it to her. "But of course."

Nana poured the contents into a slot in the main computer. As the liquid passed through the various tubes and equipment, the computer recorded everything about it down to the last molecule. Finally, the computer projected the image of the liquid's origin, a flower.

"Finally…it's done…" Nana trembled as tears began to stream down her face. "We did it Papa…"

Ren smiled warmly. It was completed. The Noah Project was finally going to be made into reality. Over the course of several hundred thousand years, the machines at the base would recreate all the life forms that the Apostles nebladed for their hunger, and the Earth would once again be green and full of life. However, humanity couldn't be brought back, as Professor Gibson, Stella and Nana's creator and father, didn't have enough time to fit humans into the project. However, Ren wasn't worried about that. He also didn't think that ALL of the humans were extinct. They were a lot more stubborn than they realized. He was living proof after all the adventures and hardships he went through. They'll turn up again sometime in the future.

No, what worried him the most since becoming the lab assistant to the two Grays was what happened AFTER the project was finished. After all this, what will the two of them do? Ren had to return to his world soon, but he didn't want to leave the two of them behind. He wanted to help them live the life they never could, a normal peaceful one. He decided he would ask them both if they wanted to come with him after they completed what they set out to do.

He left Nana alone and made a beeline for Stella. He walked up to the cot and lightly tapped Stella's nose. Her eyes opened a little.

"Wake up sleepyhead." Ren said smiling a little. "We did it."

Stella rose from her cot as her eyes widened more. "Really?"

"Really."

She shifted her gaze down as a small rare smile crossed her lips. He knew she was trying to keep her emotions back, but she was slipping.

"But I need to talk to you for a second. Hear me out, ok?"

She looked up at him as a small tear streamed down her face and nodded. "Ok."

"You remember how Sing said she plucked me from my world in order to finish me off herself right?"

She nodded once.

"Well the thing is, um…" he struggled to find the right words. "…The thing is that I have to go back home soon."

"You're leaving, Ren?" Stella's voice slightly shook. Then she looked downwards at the floor. She was clearly upset by this.

"Wait, let me finish." Ren replied holding a finger up. "Yes, I'm leaving. But I want you and Nana to come back with me."

She looked up at him surprised. "Really? Why?"

"That's easy. I want you and Nana to start living a normal happy peaceful life with me. You never got that choice when you were born Stella. That really bothers me. I believe that everyone should have a choice in how they choose to live their lives. So I want to give that to the both of you. We completed the Noah Project, but you know what? I think what Professor Gibson truly wanted from both of you was to just live happy, Stella. And-"

He hesitated. "-The truth is... after all we've been through together, you and me, I sort of…kind of…uh…umm…"

Ren started to panic and shut his eyes. 'Why can't I say it?' he thought. 'It's just three little words! Don't be afraid! Tell her how you feel!' But the words wouldn't come out. For the first time in a long time, he was scared. Not of a giant monster threatening to take millions of innocent lives. Not of his worst enemies planning to destroy everything he knew and loved. Not of a friend in danger of losing their life. Not of being powerless to fight back when he absolutely needed to. No. Ren Armadeus Vortex was scared of telling Stella, the Black Rock Shooter, that he loved her, and afraid of whether or not she loved him back.

'You stupid idiot! You've faced WAY worse than this! This is nothing! You're better than this! SAY THE DAMN WORDS!'

He was finally about to say the words when something soft pressed against his lips. He opened his eyes, and saw Stella's eyes looking right back at him. She was kissing him!

"It's okay. I already know." She smiled at him, breaking away from the lock. "I've known since Moscow."

Ren was frozen in shock. He didn't expect her to do that! "R-Really?" he stuttered. "Was I that obvious?"

"Mhm. It's not hard to tell how someone feels about others through their actions. Moscow was a really low point for both of us. We lost everyone there. I didn't know what to do. I thought that was the end for us. I doubted myself. But you didn't. You had faith in me, pushed me to carry on, to finish the fight. You never left, even though you could have at any time. And now, you say that you have to leave, but you won't give up on us either." She looked at him with a small smile. "That really says something about who you truly are."

Ren blushed. He didn't know what to say. The do goodery and heroics that came from his adventures was just second nature to him. He didn't think anybody would really thank him this way, much less Stella. Most of the time she looked blank and expressionless, cold even. This was a completely new side of her he never saw before. And he liked it a lot!

"Aww stop it…" he shrugged. "I'm not all that great."

"Yes you are!" Stella exclaimed as she hugged him. "Don't say that…don't ever say that…"

For a few seconds time seemed to stop. Ren felt a small wave of soothing heat near his left ear as Stella's left eye slowly started to produce a blue flame. Stella could feel Ren's heart fixing to jump out of his chest as she hugged him. He also felt really warm…

"What are you two doing?"

The two of them jumped. Nana was standing not even a few feet away from them, crossing her arms and smirking devilishly.

"N-nothing!" They both cried out as they let go of each other. Ren rubbed his nose and looked away while Stella quickly put out her eye flame, blushing a little. That was embarrassing! Nana saw that whole thing!

"Er…well seriously though Nana…" Ren replied. "I have something to talk to you about…"

"We're going with Ren, Nana." Stella declared. Ren looked at her with look that said 'Wait what?'

"I know. I heard the whole thing. Ren isn't quite as subtle as he wants to be."

"Oh get off my back will you?" Ren pouted.

Nana laughed. "But seriously, are you sure about us? Once we go with you, there will be no going back. You'll be stuck with us no matter what happens, and we'll be counting on you to help us ease into our new life. Are you sure you can do it?"

Ren looked at Nana, then back at Stella. True, they would be counting on him to show them how to live their new lives. He'll have to teach them about what's acceptable and not acceptable in his world. He'll have to do a lot of explaining to his older sister. But if it meant the both of them living their lives in true happiness, then he was ready to deal with any problem or complication that came their way. With this in mind he turned to Stella and winked.

"Yeah. I'm sure."

**So I hope there's not any incoming fireballs coming this way about how I did this. I take reviews and constructive criticism seriously, so please let me know how I did here. It would mean a lot to me **

**Dead Space Wing, signing off!**


	2. Welcome to South Island

**Hey guys! Dead Space Wing here to bring you the next chapter of BRSV: After the Game! I apologize for taking so long, I got a little distracted by playing Phantasy Star Online 2 xD; But anyway without further delay, let's dive into this chapter shall we?**

Stella awoke from her less than restful sleep. "Another nightmare…" she mumbled to herself. She was used to not getting much rest because of the battle against the Apostles. They weren't the best of memories, but aside of certain parts of her past that she could remember, they were all she had.

Well, maybe not ALL she had.

Rubbing her eyes she got herself dressed and headed to the roof, laying her hand on a big black cannon weapon for a moment like it was a lucky charm of sorts before she exited. As she arrived at the top the brilliant starry night sky shone brightly as if she was a close friend of theirs, and they were putting out a little more twinkle just for her. The moon was full and casting its rays all along the area, illuminating the surrounding area in a faint blue glow. Stella walked to the edge and sat down on it, her raven black twin tails blowing slightly in the wind. As she looked up at the vast void, she began to ponder the events that brought her to the present time. It was already six months after The Moon Event and other than finishing her father's project, not much else happened. All the Armaments were deactivated as soon as Sing passed away, leaving behind metallic husks dotted across the earth, doomed to never awaken again. Besides Nana and Ren, she was truly alone in this world.

'This world…' she thought. 'But what about the other one?' She bit her lip. She was caught up in the moment when she declared that they were going with Ren back to his world. But in her haste, she forgot to actually consult with him on what his world was like in the first place. Where were they going to live? What kind of people would she meet? What kind of places were there to see?

As she closed her eyes to think for a while, a hand rested itself on her shoulder. Whirling around, a pair of glowing gray eyes greeted her.

"Can't sleep?" Ren asked. She nodded in response.

"Yeah, me neither." He took a spot next to her. "I'm way too excited for tomorrow."

Stella looked him over quickly. The seventeen year old was wearing his gray and red jacket with the hood down as always along with a gray pair of cargo jeans with a big red stripe down the sides along with same colored running shoes that had a hint of familiarity to them. His gray and red fingerless gloves fit snugly around his hands, and his spiky brown hair moved ever so slightly in the wind. His gray eyes noticeably glowed in the night, Stella guessed it was because of the powerful energy inside him was so great that it caused his eyes to shine out in darkness.

"You really miss your home?"

"Yup. "

She leaned on him, making him redden a little. "What is it like?"

He thought for a moment. "You remember when we were in San Francisco, and how I looked out at the sea often to that one island in the distance?"

"Yes. You wouldn't look away from it no matter how loudly Rothcal shouted into the comm. I had to step in front of you to get your attention. Is that where you live?"

He nodded. "Yeah. It's a wonderful place. There's rolling green hills, winding sandy beaches, and palm trees as far as the eye can see. Of course, that's not all we have though. There's a big lake right by the city I live. There are also numerous underground caverns, some mountains and hill tops, jungle canopies, and two other cities on the island. If you can believe it, there's even a desert and an ice cap there too!"

"Wow! It sounds nice." Stella hesitated for a second. "What about the people living on the island? What are they like?"

"Well for starters, the people in Greenflower City, the city closest to my house, are some of the nicest people you'll ever meet. Even though it's called a city, it's actually kind of a small town. Mostly everyone knows each other, and they're very open armed about newcomers. You and Nana should have no problems with them. They'll treat you right."

Stella smiled. That was a relief. "What about the others?"

"The people living in Cyan City are pretty smart if I do say so. It's the most advanced and biggest city on the island, so they create all sorts of crazy stuff." He paused for a second. "It's also where my sister works."

Stella looked up at him. "You have a sister?"

"Yeah. She's older than me, but she takes really good care of me. She actually helps me get to places and worlds that are in trouble." He scratched his head and laughed nervously. "Heheh…she's probably worried sick about me right now."

"You _were_ gone for six months."

"Well you see, in my world time moves a little slower. Six months here is probably only two weeks there. But either way she's going to chew me out."

"Will she be okay with me and Nana?"

"She should be. She'd be like 'SAY NO MORE!' before I even finish half of the story, and then hug us all to death. She's pretty mellow like that. As for the last city, Sol City, it's pretty much like San Fran as they are both connected by the highway bridge connecting the two cites together. So if you've seen San Fran, you've basically seen Sol."

"I see. It sounds like a really nice place to live Ren." A small tear ran down her cheek. "Thank you for doing this. It means so much to me..."

Ren must have noticed the tear because he brought her in a close hug. "Of course Stella! I wouldn't dream of just leaving you here." He smiled, leaned in close and kissed her. She blushed a little, but returned the kiss and held him tight as her eye flame softly ignited. The flame brushed Ren a couple times as they kissed, but it did not burn him or set him ablaze. To the both of them it was a soft and warm blaze of passion. As they broke away from their lock, Ren smiled warmly at Stella.

"I love you. I finally have the courage to say it now. I love you Stella."

She smiled back at him. "I love you too Ren. I'm so glad I was able to meet you…"

Ren chuckled and turned redder. Then he remembered something. "Hey, um…can I ask you to do something for me?"

"Like what?" Stella replied.

"Um…could you…uh…" He leaned in and whispered in her ear. She blushed but nodded.

"O-ok."

She reached slowly for her hair and undid her twin tails, letting her full hair length down. The moonlight seemed to reflect of each and every strand, giving her an almost goddess like appearance.

"I-is this alright?" she asked nervously.

"Heck yeah!" Ren beamed, giving a thumbs up and grinning enthusiastically. "You look amazing with your hair down!"

"This is a little embarrassing…" Stella fidgeted. Nobody saw what she looked like with her full hair down, so to receive praise for it was very new to her. "I'm still going to have my hair the way I like it, so this is only for you."

"I understand." Ren embraced her once more, and their eyes met. "I love you Stella."

"I love you too Ren…" And with that, they both kissed each other once more under the watchful eye of the moon.

* * *

_The next morning…_

Ren tapped his foot impatiently. It was time to get going, but two certain Grays hadn't finished packing. So he was forced to wait on the Brunhilde's hull. He inspected the gunship designed specifically for Stella once more for the fourth time now. Presumably incorporating seized alien technology, it was a large gunship capable of VTOL (vertical takeoff/landing). The aircraft was outfitted with 12 missiles arranged in 4 groups of 3 along the wings and an 8-barreled machine gun situated under the cockpit. It was also capable of autopilot without human input.

Oh how he loved this bird. It made the biplane he owned look like a crop duster past its prime, even with all the modifications he and his sister made to it.

The only gripes he had with it was that unlike his bird, the Brunhilde's cockpit could only seat two people originally. Any more than that and it became too cramped for comfort between him and Nana, which forced him to do some wing riding or ride in the cargo hold.

Where it was fun to wing ride on his bird, it was extremely dangerous if not outright impossible to do on the Brunhilde without something to hold him to the craft and to reduce wind resistance on him. Riding in the cargo hold was no fun for anybody either. No windows, no in flight movies, not even LIGHTS were in there. Thankfully, they were able to expand the cockpit so Ren could sit right behind Stella and Nana sitting behind him.

The last thing that he didn't like about the Brunhilde was the fact that he wasn't able to fly it. Not well anyways. It was built so a Gray could fly it with ease, more specifically for Stella to fly it at an ace pilot level. Anyone who was not a Gray had immediate difficulty handling many of its systems, such as often wobbling the ship during hover mode and having trouble keeping the craft steady and level during flight mode. That was something he witnessed when Rothcol was flying it, and something he experienced for himself when he tried to fly it after The Moon Event.

Still, he liked that it was able to get them where they needed to go and fast, and be able to land virtually anywhere and be almost invisible to many radar systems. It certainly came in handy when they were working on the Noah Project, and it would be naturally useful for getting back home and beyond.

After about the twelfth time of checking if the craft was ready (and almost going crazy out of boredom) he saw Stella and Nana finally emerge from the barracks area, each with their respective weapons and a small black knapsack.

Ren sighed. 'Doesn't matter if they're living weapons, they still took their sweet time packing. Women are all the same like that.' he thought to himself. He hopped off the wing he was standing on and greeted the two girls.

"Finally! Are we good to go now?"

Nana shrugged. "I may have forgotten something. Let me go back and see if it's…"

"NOOOOOOO!" Ren yelled comically as he fell to his knees and yelled to the heavens, arms outstretched.

"I'm only messing with you Ren." Nana chuckled as Stella started to giggle. "Calm down."

Ren got back up. "Don't mess with me like that…" he grumbled as they stowed their gear into the cargo hold and made their way into the cockpit. Each of them took their respective seats as Stella began to power on the Brunhilde's systems and engines.

"What's the plan Ren?" she asked.

"Take us out to a flat open plain. The warp gate needs to be large enough to fit the Brunhilde in, and the plains give us more than enough space. Once we're there, I'll contact my sister and she'll open up a one-way warp gate to the island. I'd imagine she'll want to see us as soon as possible, so let's not keep her waiting!"

Stella nodded and turned back to the console. A few key strokes and switch flips later, the engine roared to life and filled the hangar with its noise. Nana pressed a button on her console and the main door slowly rose all the way up. Stella rolled the Brunhilde out to the lift off area they designated beforehand and switched to hover mode. The aircraft started to lift from the ground and steadily rose above the trees and eventually the base. Stella inputted coordinates for the terrain Ren requested, and on a map screen a circle with a arrow pointing in the center told her where she needed to land, with a blue and aqua line tracing from the point all the way to the Brunhilde's map icon, with three smaller icons representing the three of them in different colors. Once they reached an optimal height she hovered for a brief moment.

"We're ready to take off. Everyone ready?" she asked.

"Yes, Stella." Nana replied over the radio while Ren nodded.

"Understood." Stella switched modes to flight mode and fired the engines to max. "Here we go!"

"Blast away!" Ren cried as the Brunhilde literally blasted away from the base and on to its destination, leaving behind what all of them hoped would be this world's last hope for restoring itself to its former glory, and on to a better brighter future…

* * *

_Meanwhile, in a lab office on a distant world…_

Ami struggled to keep awake and preserve motivation as she wrote down reports of her latest research project. The past two months have not been kind to her. First she was called away to a convention that her company was required to attend, then the very next day her kid brother disappears from the face of the earth without a trace. She wasn't worried about it for a couple days. It was normal for him to be gone for a few days to a week on a trip to another world with no warning. But after a few weeks she started to worry when his best friend Ethan called her and told her that he had went to visit him, only to be told by Greenflower City residents that they had saw him snatched up by some woman clad in white and thrown into a portal before disappearing. The both of them coordinated their efforts into finding him, with Ami using all of her resources about other worlds to try and locate him and Ethan searching around the island and questioning the locals. But their efforts proved fruitless. Tired and run ragged, they had to eventually call off their search, which tore her heart in two. As she wrote more algorithms, she realized she couldn't take it any longer. She had held her tears back as long as she could, but they started to flow openly now through her aqua blue eyes. Where could he have gone…?

Just then, her phone rang. She fumbled across her desk full of blueprints and reports and picked up the phone.

"Ami Vortex here…" she answered.

"Ami! It's Greg!"

"What is it Greg? I'm not in the best mood today…"

"It's him! We found him!"

Ami couldn't believe what she was hearing, especially from someone like Greg. He must be pulling her leg. "That's not funny Greg. Even for you, that's low. You know how I feel about that."

"Will you just shut up and listen to me for one second Ami!? I'm NOT joking! We have his signal; I'm looking right at it now! Get down to the Junction Room now! And step on it! *slam!*"

If Ami wasn't sharp and alert after Greg yelled at her through the phone, then she certainly was when she heard the words "His signal". Could it really be him?

With no hesitation she barged out of her office and sprinted down to the Junction Room, almost barreling down a couple of her employs making them wonder why their CEO was in such a mad rush this morning. She almost literally leaped down flights of stairs to reach her destination with little care if she stressed her legs on the landings. As she threw open the door to the Junction Room, her own private space where she could send Ren through to other worlds and beyond through the use of warp gates she invented, she heard Greg and Shaun, her two hires she designated to work the room, talking through the radios.

"Okay, okay! I'll tell her." Greg said as she rushed to him. "There you are! Here's the situation; Ren needs us to open a gate above the island. He's coming in a black and white gunship. We already explained the situation to all air traffic in the area, and they've agreed to clear an area for him to land."

"Is…is that true Shaun?" Ami asked.

"Yeparooni Ames! It's him alright! We talked to 'im on th' radio. Ah reckon we aught ta get started now 'fore it's too late!"

She didn't even have to think twice, she was already preparing the necessary procedures for creating the warp gate while he spoke. How high it would be, the angle which it was positioned, how tall and wide it needed to be were all inputted in by her in record time. The gate was formed over the island and materialized quickly. She was hell-bent on getting her little brother back home, and nothing in the multiverse was going to keep her from doing that.

"Shaun! Call Ethan and Frank! Explain the situation to both of them and then tell Frank to make as much Nacho Dogs as he can and tell them to bring them here! I'll cover the bill!"

"Right away ma'am!"

"Greg! Get the hospital on the line and get Serena's room number! Put her on the phone ASAP! She needs to know her big brother is finally coming home!"

"You don't need to tell me that! I've got her on the line right now!"

"Then give me the phone!"

"Here! Catch!" Greg tossed the phone to her and she caught it with one hand.

"Big sis? What's going on? What's happening?" a small voice cooed as it filled Ami's ears.

"Something wonderful happened Serie…" she replied using the nickname she lovingly gave her. "We found him. Your big brother's finally coming home."

* * *

_Elsewhere…_

"So this is supposed to be normal right!?" Nana yelled as the Brunhilde shook and rumbled.

"Yep!" Ren replied. "There's always a bit of interdimensional turbulence with these portals!"

He stood up and looked over Stella's chair. "How're we doing Stell?"

"I'm holding her steady Ren, but we'd better get there soon, otherwise I might not be able to hold her for long!" she replied. It took quite a bit to fly the Brunhilde through this tough portal, and Ren could tell Stella was doing everything she could to make it as smooth of a ride as possible. But he noticed she was starting to get tired. Beads of sweat here and there and her gritting her teeth were telltale signs of fatigue.

"No worries! I see our exit right up ahead!" He pointed to a white hole in the pink and purple fabric of time and space in front of them. Through it they both could make out a small landform surrounded by lots of blue.

"Time to motor Stella! Now or never!"

"Ok, here goes!" she grunted as she gunned the engines as fast as they could go through the exit.

For a second, everything went white, and then the island slowly came into view as the Brunhilde freed itself from the warp gate and shifted to a normal smooth cruise.

"We did it…we're actually in another world…" Stella said over the comm.

"Amazing…" Nana echoed. "It's so beautiful…"

Ren grinned. "Ladies, welcome to the Sizzling Southland, aka South Island. Welcome home."

**Well that was an eventful chapter! Seems like Ren and Stella are getting much closer now, and Nana gets to mess with Ren every now and again. (Wait. That rhymed! Imma regular Dr. Suess now! OH NOOO!) So now that our trio made it safely back to Ren's world, how will Ren's friends and family react to Stella and Nana? Stick around and you'll find out! Dead Space Wing signing off! Now where's that PSO2 English Release you promised us SEGA….?**


	3. New Clothes and Cheese Franks

**Hey everybody, DSW here again bringing you a (belated) Happy Thanksgiving! Hope everyone enjoyed their holiday, and I wish you many more! What I'm bringing to the table is another chapter of After The Game. However, that's just the main course, but more on that later. For right now, let's continue where we left off…**

Warm fresh air greeted Ren's face as he hopped out of the Brunhilde and onto some nice green healthy grass. Everywhere he looked was brimming with life as opposed to the (mostly) dead world he had just travelled from. Flowers such as tulips dandelions and sunflowers dotted the landscape, shadowed by the swaying palm trees dancing in the slight breeze. The air was warm and comforting, almost like the very wind was welcoming him back with its slight breeze softly caressing his face and brown spiky hair.

As he jumped down from the Brunhilde he turned to look at both Stella and Nana's faces. They held a new expression he hadn't seen before. Pure awe. Nana had her mouth hung open in wonder while Stella constantly shifted her gaze on everything that moved around her like a curious child. 'Yep, that's about how I thought they would react.' Ren thought to himself. He calmly walked over to the two Grays and put a hand on both of their shoulders.

"So?" he asked. "What do you think? Pretty cool huh?"

"It's amazing…I never thought such a place once existed in our world once…" Nana beamed. "It's incredible!"

"So…this is how the world is really like?" Stella mumbled just enough so Ren could hear her.

"That's right. This is how your world would be if those aliens didn't invade it." He took in a deep breath then exhaled. "You like it here?"

She nodded and added a smile.

Suddenly, Ren's cell phone sounded off once to indicate he got a text. He read the text quickly.

"_Come to the Junction Room ASAP. Everyone is waiting for you to swing by. It's good to hear from you again, little brother __ We all really missed you, and it's wonderful to know you're okay._

_Love from your big sis,_

_Ami"_

"That's an odd way to put it sis…" he said to himself. "It's only been two weeks after all."

"Regardless, we shouldn't keep your friends and family waiting." Nana spoke up. "They sound like they really miss you."

"Yeah, you're right. But first…" He turned to the both of them. "We're going to have to do something about your current choice of clothes."

Stella and Nana both looked at each other with confused looks.

"What do you mean by that? I don't see anything wrong with our clothes." Nana stated.

"Ah, sorry! I don't mean that there's something wrong with them. It's just in this world you need to be a little more casual, like me. As you are now, people might suspect something about you, and that's not something we need for you both."

Stella inspected herself when he said this. She didn't find anything particularly wrong with her current attire, but then again that was back when nobody really cared what she wore so much as they did about what she was able to do. In this new world, there are way more humans around living in relative peace so of course there wouldn't be too many people like Rothcall or the P.S.S who wouldn't care about that kind of thing. She could easily be picked out from a crowd, and from what Ren told her so far, the majority of people in his world didn't know about the existence of other worlds such as hers. If changing a little was important enough to keep people from being suspicious of that, she wouldn't have a problem with it.

"Now let's quickly find a store further in Cyan City so we can meet everybody!" Ren said.

_A little while later…_

"_It's good to be home sis. But why say it like that?"_

_SENT_

As he was waiting for the girls to finish picking out their clothes and try them on, Ren was texting back his sister. The part of her text about missing him struck him as odd. Sure it was normal of her to miss him; she was his big sis after all. But everyone? That somehow didn't seem normal.

_PING!_

"_It's better if I just tell you here. Where r u?"_

"_I'm on my way, just got to stop at the store for some new duds for some friends of mine."_

_SENT  
PING!_

"_Did you just meet them?"_

"_You could say that yeah ;) I'll have to explain when I get there."_

_SENT_

He put away his phone just as Stella walked out of the changing room.

"Is this ok?" she asked him. She had her black jacket similar along with a black shirt underneath. What was peculiar about this shirt was that it was, ironically, a Black Rock Shooter tee. The only way Ren could tell was because her codename was written all in Japanese along with a signature white star that looked like it was on fire. Naturally this fire was blue.

"Umm…" Ren scratched his head. "You look beautiful and great as always, but just a T-shirt Stella?"

She tilted her head a little. "I like it. But is it not enough though?"

Ren shook his head. "No, no nothing like that. I just thought you would be getting a little more that's all. But I'm happy with this." As he said this he gave her a quick hug and chuckled. "It's also kind of funny."

"Why's that?"

He pointed to the Japanese lettering. "Because it says 'Black Rock Shooter' here. And since you ARE Black Rock Shooter, I found that funny and cute!"

"Oh really? Is that what it says?" Stella paused. "I guess I'm still hanging on to a bit of myself from my world, even if I don't know it. It's hard for me to forget anyways, but I'd like to remind myself that I am still BRS even in this world."

Ren laughed a little.

"Ahaha, I understand Stella. I think that's pretty cool for you to do that. And, this may work to our advantage too."

"Really? How?"

"There's a certain hobby people like to do called 'cosplay'. That's when you take your favorite character from a TV show or video game and you dress up as them. Lots of people are into it all over this world. Now…"

He stopped for a second while trying to figure out the right words.

"From what I can tell already, the Black Rock Shooters in my world are works of fiction. You don't really exist. I think people cosplay as you from time to time, so what I'm saying is you could probably cosplay as yourself without anyone actually suspecting that you're THE Black Rock Shooter, so long as you don't use your Cannon or show your eye flame in public. Of course, you can trust me and my friends and family to keep you and Nana's secret safe. I can vouch for them. So all in all, maybe the shirt is all you really need to blend in."

Ren was about to end the conversation when he suddenly remembered something.

"Ah! Your jet wings! Did you take those off?"

Back when they met Nana, Stella's original suit had nearly been destroyed and had to be replaced. Her replacement suit was much more suitable and flexible for her, and had come with a jet wing add-on that fit itself on the back of her waist. Its purpose was to help Stella dodge more efficiently without building too much heat.

She nodded. "They're stored away until I need them. No need to worry Ren."

He breathed a sigh of relief. It would be rather strange for her to be walking around the island with a jet engine on her waist, although it did look pretty cool.

"Are we ready?" Nana asked from behind Stella, promptly causing her to jump. She had ditched her coat for a gray hoodie with orange marks here and there, and black jeans. She had replaced her boots with sneakers fit for running and stopping on a dime. Ren figured Nana wanted to train while she was here, either to toughen up since a couple months ago in her world or to keep herself from going soft in his, all while remaining inconspicuous at the same time.

"I think so Nana." Stella replied.

"All right then! Then let's get going to the Junction Room!"

The two Grays looked at each other with puzzled looks.

"Junction Room?"

_Minutes later…_

The trio walked up the steps to a rather large building. It was easily one of the biggest in Cyan City.

"Well, here it is gals. The V-TEC building. The Junction Room is in here. Let's go before my dear old Dad finds out I'm here."

As they made their way inside and towards the reception counter, people inside recognized Ren and started to welcome him back. As they almost reached the counter, Stella couldn't help but ask something.

"Are you not close with your father Ren?"

Ren stopped in his tracks and his expression darkened.

"No."

Stella had the feeling she hit a soft area with the question.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Never mind."

"It's okay Stella." He replied his expression and tone back to normal almost instantly. "I'll tell you later about it, just not here."

As they approached the desk, a blonde woman around her thirties looked up and saw the trio.

"Ah, young master Ren! It's a pleasure to see you!"

Ren blushed. No matter how many times he's told her not to call him by anything other than his name, Wendy here always made sure to add 'young master' to his name whenever she could. He knew it was out of respect, but he still didn't like it. He had all but given up trying to get her to do so otherwise.

"Hello Wendy." He replied simply.

"Are you here to see your sister?"

"Yupper. But there's a change of protocol here. I'm bringing two friends of mine along. It's important. Don't worry though, I can vouch for them."

"If you say so young master." Wendy replied while looking Stella and Nana over, with them sizing her up as well in response. "Go on in, she's waiting for you."

"Thanks Wendy." Ren started to head inside with the two Grays right on his tail.

"Oh and young master? Welcome back home."

"Thanks."

'Hmmm, even Wendy huh?' he thought as they went up the stairs to the executive elevator. 'What's up with everybody today? It's normal for me be away for a week or two, so what's with the whole Welcome Back thing all of a sudden?'

As they all piled into the elevator, he pressed a button labeled "JR". Normally, this button wouldn't work for just anyone. Pushing it resulted in the elevator not going anywhere until another floor selection was made. Unless you had the right clearance and biometrics, which he certainly did have. Upon pushing the button, the doors immediately closed barring anyone else from entering, and the elevator headed down from the ground floor into a series of sublevels. As the elevator doors opened, a large red door could be seen on the far end of a long hallway.

The trio made their way to the end of the hallway and through the red door…

…And into a big sisterly glomp as soon as they stepped in!

"REEEEEN~!" Ami cried as she hugged the air out of Ren's lungs.

"Ack… can't… geef…!" Ren wheezed while tapping his sister's arm.

"Oh! I'm sorry about that!" She let him go while he regained his breath, coughing a little. "I'm just so happy to finally see you again!"

"Well, here I am sis. *cough* And what do you mean by finally see me again?" he asked while Stella and Nana got up and dusted themselves off. "I was only gone for one to two weeks tops."

"No….no you weren't Ren. You were gone for much much longer this time!"

Ren's eyebrow cocked up. "What? How long was that?"

"Ren, you were gone for two months."

Ren's face went blank. Two months? He didn't realize it had been that long. "I…I see….I think? I guess that explains the whole Welcome back thing everyone here is doing. I'm sorry I made you and Seri worry Ami." He hugged his sister who returned the favor.

"When I had heard you were kidnapped by a lady in white, I was so worried…me and Ethan, Seri, even Frank…we did everything we could to find out what happened to you, but we couldn't find a trace of you…I was so so worried…I'm glad you're finally home..!" As she said this tears began streaming down her eyes and onto Ren's shoulder.

"Aw, gosh…I'm sorry." Ren apologized. "But I was kind of swept up in something that I couldn't ignore."

As Ami opened her eyes, she noticed Stella and Nana standing right behind her brother.

"Oh! Um, I'm sorry! I didn't realize you brought friends with you!" She straightened up her brown long hair as best as she could and dried her eyes while extending a hand forward."My name is Ami Vortex! I'm Ren's older sister, and the current CEO of V-TEC! It's nice to meet you!"

The straightforwardness of the girl confused Nana, but she shook her hand anyway. "Nice to meet you too Ami. My name is Nana Gray, and this is my sister Stella."

Stella smiled and nodded to Ami.

"So polite! We'll be good friends I think!" Ami smiled.

Suddenly, a certain….familiar smell reached Ren's nose. A certain heavenly familiar delicious smell.

"NACHO DOGS!" Ren yelled at the top of his lungs. He sped off toward the source of smell not sparing any horses to get there.

As he found the source of the hot dog goodness, he saw its creator and his best friend sitting next to it.

"Typical Ren, eh Frank?"

"I don't see much change in him, Ethan my boy!"

"Frank! Ethan!" Ren exclaimed.

"Yup! Didn't think we'd miss your welcome home party didja buddy?" Ethan smirked.

"Ren my boy! You must tell me where you have been all this time man! What has happened to you? Where did ya go?"

"And who was that white witch?"

"Ah, fellas! Slow down!" Ren said with his mouth full of Nacho Cheese Dogs."There's somebody here that's better explaining that than I am!"

"Alright…" Ethan said. "Who could that be?"

"Me." Stella said as she came into the room with Ami and Nana in tow.

Ethan's jaw almost dropped when he saw Nana while Frank whistled softly as Stella took a seat next to Ren. She noticed the huge pile of Nacho Dogs on the table in front of them and also that Ren was stuffing his face with them.

"Hungry Ren?" She asked him.

"Uh huh!" he replied. "You should try em! They're really good!"

"Well, ok." She ate food only a couple of times, but when she did she could clean out a week's worth of food in one sitting then ask for seconds. She took one and took a bite out of it. Then another. And soon enough, she was stuffing her face as well.

"Oh great…now we've got two of them." Ethan grumbled with his face in his palm.

"Eheheh. Sorry Ethan." Ren smiled sheepishly.

"Now now, it's fine my boy!" Frank chimed in. "You can eat as much as you like! That goes for all of you. Under the one condition that you tell us what happened to you!"

Stella looked at Ren, a little Nacho sauce dribble on the corner of her lip. He nodded to her. Everyone took a seat with Ren, Stella, and Nana all sitting on one side of the table, while everyone else struggled to make room on the other side due to Frank's huge build.

"Ok," she said wiping her lips with a napkin. "Here's how it happened…"

**So now the gang's all here! It'll probably take a while for Stella to explain her and Nana's story to Ren's circle, so until then it's time to bring some dessert to the turkey table! I had started out my writing career on Facebook, writing chapters of stories like this one. One such story jumped beyond two chapters, and after writing After The Game for a while, I felt inclined to continue that story alongside ATG. That story was called Yumekui Merry V: More than a Dream. That's Dream Eater Merry V: More Than A Dream if you want an English title for it.**

**It's basic premise is much like ATG's, except this is a full fledged adventure into the first 13 episodes of the Dream Eater Merry anime again told from Ren's point of view. However, ATG is still my current main focus, so I'll work on Merry V whenever I have some free time. I'll be remastering the first two chapters of Merry V tomorrow, and they'll be up shortly after, so be sure to give it a read too if you wish.**

**With that in mind, be sure to tune in next time as Ren FINALLY gets Stella and Nana settled in at his place. DSW out!**


	4. A Chance Meeting

**Guess what time it is? That's right, it's BRSV time! Apologies for getting this up so late, I have actually got this story up on deviantart running alongside Fanfiction, but I uploaded to dev first...and then ran out of gas. Laziness got the better of me this time, but I promise I will get the chapters up and running side by side from now on. As for Yumekui Merry...I'm still working on that. It needs a lot of rewriting to make it look presentable. Rest assured it will be up here soon enough, so just hang on for a little while longer ok? So with that, let's get back to where we were last time... **

Over the course of thirty minutes, both Ren and Stella gave their accounts of the events that brought them to the present time to his friends. Ren recounted his unexpected trip into the now desolate world and how he found the P.S.S, the last surviving humans on earth, trying to awaken Stella. Then Stella took over by retelling her awakening and the first two Apostles they defeated, MEFE and MZMA. Afterwards they both took turns detailing what happened in Moscow, Fuji Jukai, Tokyo, and finally the Moon Event. Such details included the decimation of the P.S.S and effectively the last humans on Earth, the defeat of SZZU and CKRY, meeting up with Nana and protecting her, becoming separated in Fuji Jukai with Ren taking an unwanted ride down the river but being reunited to take down LLWO, fighting their way through Tokyo to finish SAHA, and finally the battle against the White Rock Shooter, Sing Love. Along the way, they had learned about the Noah Project and information about Stella and Nana from the Commander of the P.S.S and a pair of polar bear dolls each containing messages from Gibson to the both of them respectively. They wrapped it all up by explaining what the Noah Project was and how it was finally completed, and how they got to the present moment.

"And now, here we are." Ren concluded as he took another bite out of the twelfth Nacho Dog he was eating.

"Jeez! That's quite a story bud!" Ethan beamed while scratching his head

"Yes it certainly is Nathan my boy!" Frank echoed.

"I'm just glad that that Sing Love lady is gone, she sounded like a real danger!" Ami shivered.

"Oh she was, more than you know sis. We didn't even drop the most shocking part on you yet." Ren replied.

"Mama knew about the existence of your world and the threat Ren would pose if he were allowed to remain here, so she transported him to ours with the hope that one of the Armaments or the other Apostles would finish him off so she could invade your world, effectively starting the cycle over again." Nana explained. "But I guess what she didn't count on was his resourcefulness and his courage, as well as meeting up and joining with my sister. That misstep cost her everything; her foothold on our world, her future plans to invade yours, the rest of the Apostles, and eventually her own life. So, in retrospect, Stella and Ren actually saved your world from becoming new victims and becoming just like ours."

"Eh, but stuff like that is normal for this guy here." Ethan said while lightly punching Ren in the shoulder. "You should tell them of all the other times you kicked butt and took names!"

"Eh, maybe later." Ren replied as he shifted a gaze towards Stella. "For now, I'm just happy to be back

Home again."

"I bet!" Ami smiled. "You must be dead tired after all that. But there's one thing you got to do first before you rest up."

"Lemme guess, "Ren interrupted. "I have to go see Seri?"

"You got it." Ami replied. "I took your time away pretty hard as you can tell. So you can imagine how she felt about it. It might improve her condition if you go and see her."

"I was actually planning on doing that when we were done here." He turned to Stella. "What do you say Stella? Want to meet my younger sis?"

She nodded and got up. "Ok."

"Cool." He took one more dog from the pile and spun it on his index finger. "Then I guess I'll catch you guys later then!"

Ethan grinned. "Sounds good bro. Just don't go disappearing again on your way there!"

"No promises, but I'll try my best!" Ren winked.

"It was nice to meet all of you." Stella said while doing a small bow.

"Likewise young miss!" Frank waved. "Be sure to stay out of trouble, and stop on by if you're ever hungry! My stand is always open for you!"

"Thank you Mr. Frank." Stella smiled.

"I think I'll stay here for a while." Nana said. "I'm still a little tired from the trip."

Ren nodded. "Okay Nana. We'll come back to pick you up after we've said hi to Seri." He knew she was lying about being tired. She just wanted to see what kind of technology was in the JR. He knew her well enough by now to know she was fascinated by that stuff.

"Wait Ren! Could we quickly talk for one second in private? I promise it won't take long." Ami asked.

"Okay, as long as it doesn't take too long." He went back with her to a space well away from the others while Stella waited patiently by the door.

"What's up sis?" He asked.

"Oh nothing," Ami replied with a sly smirk. "I just didn't figure you to be the dating type."

"What?" Ren cocked one of his eyebrows up at that statement. "What're you talking about?"

"C'mon little brother, I saw the way you were looking at Stella earlier. That's the way a man looks at a woman when he's in love. You really like her don't you?"

Ren started turning red. "How did you…"

Ami giggled a little. "Call it a woman's intuition."

His face became redder. "Well, it's not like we're…err….um…"

"Oh don't worry, I believe you." She looked at Stella then back at him. "She's a cute girl, and she seems to be very nice. I also noticed how she looks at you too. Whenever she does, I think I can see something forming in her eyes."

"Ah, yeah…whenever she uses one of her skills, a blue flame appears in her left eye. But recently it's not as intense as it is in battle. It's more like a match or candle kind of flame rather than a wildfire. Maybe that's what you're seeing?"

"Might be. Or it might be something else." She smiled. "She's happy with you Ren. So be sure to help her adjust here and treat her right."

Ren turned to leave with a grin. "C'mon, this is me we're talking about here."

"Okay then. I'll come by to check on you later. Be safe little bro!"

Ren did a little wave and started walking back towards Stella.

"Everything ok Ren?" She asked.

"Yep! Ami just wanted to make sure I'm okay before we set out."

"I see."

They entered the elevator and took it back to ground level and left the building. As they made their way towards the hospital, some people recognized Ren and gave him a courtesy wave while others curiously observed Stella from afar.

"So who's Seri? Why is she in the hospital?" Stella asked.

"Seri is my younger sister. She's a freshman in high school here. She's a sweet girl; I think you'll like her. As for why she's in the hospital…"

He thought for a minute. "You know well enough by now about my powers right? She has them too, just that they were kind of…forced on her. You see, ever since a massive meteor shower covered the earth in it, all humans here have a certain degree of Esper tolerance. We each hold a bit of it inside us even if we don't realize it. Some people can faintly use it for a small period of time with no bad side effects to their health. But if they absorb too much of it and they can't channel that power well or at all, it'll destroy their bodies slowly and surely."

"That sounds dangerous. Can Seri not use it?"

"Actually, she can. Really well in fact. She could probably keep up with me on a consistent basis. It's just, well, not natural. Back then, one of my enemies had transfused a lot of it into her to get back at me, and that bumped up her tolerance significantly. But ever since then, there have been times where it'll drop back down to the way it used to be, and that'll make her really sick because of all the excess energy she has built up."

"I see. That sounds awful."

"Well, I wouldn't know personally since it's never happened to me, but I know that she gets really pale and sluggish when it happens to her. I worry about taking her along with me since we never know if and when it'll happen and if we have the means to help her recover. And at the same time I feel bad about not taking her along since I know she just wants to come along and spend time with me and she thinks that her powers are more a burden than a help, even though some of the stuff she's pulled has saved my bacon countless times. It kind of sucks making choices like that."

Stella nodded and reached for his hand and clasped it firmly. "I know. But now you won't have to make them alone."

"Thanks."

"So what's 'high school'"?

Ren laughed a little. "If you managed to recreate Earths life forms in six months, I don't think you'll have to worry about going to school. It's where kids and teens go to learn the things they need to learn in life to be successful, like how to read, write, and do math, that sort of thing."

"Oh." She stated simply as they walked into the hospital.

After getting Seri's room number, they climbed the stairs at Ren's urging ("We always got to remain in shape no matter what happens!" he said.) and headed down the hallway. As they reached the room, another girl had just exited it and bumped right into them, sending her down on her rear.

"Ouch…what the?" She looked up at them both. Her teal twin tails were long enough to reach her waist and her eyes had the same color. She was wearing a white tank top and black shorts along with brown shoes and medium length socks. Both of them could notice a large "01" mark on her left shoulder, although if it was a tattoo of some sort or not was anybody's guess.

"Are you alright?" Stella asked the girl as Ren helped her to her feet.

"Yeah, I think so…" She opened her eyes and turned red as soon as she saw Stella.

"Aaah! R-Rock! What're you doing here?"

"Rock?" Stella looked confused.

"Wait…" The girl looked a bit closer. "Oh…oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I mistook you for someone else! Although…you're shorter than her…and you have different clothing on now that I look a little closer."

'Who else could there be would look like me?' Stella wondered.

"Don't worry about it." Ren said. "I'm sure it was only a misunderstanding Miss…?"

"H-Hatsune. Miku Hatsune!"

"Okay Miku. My name is Ren Vortex, and this is Stella. We're here to visit my sister, do you know her?"

"You mean Serena? Yes, we go to the same school and have most of our classes together. I was just dropping off her schoolwork and visiting for a while. Wait…you said your name was Ren, right?"

"Yup. I've been away for a while so I want to check up on my sister."

"Oh, okay! You're her brother! She talks about you all the time! Ummm…excuse me." She shuffled away from the door.

"It's no trouble; just make sure you're watching where you're going next time."

"O-okay…well I should go. It was nice meeting you both. See you!" And with that she walked off, more carefully this time.

"What was that all about…?" Stella asked.

"Hm? You mean where she mistook you as someone else?"

"Yes. She called me Rock. Just like you did when we didn't know my real name back then."

Ren nodded. "Yeah, that is kind of strange. Maybe she just watches too much TV? Anyway, let's go see Seri."

Stella hesitated as she watched Miku head down the stairs. Was it really only an honest mistake? Maybe this "Rock" person was one of those cosplayers Ren mentioned? With these questions in mind she followed Ren into the room without a word.

**HELLO HELLO!? What's all this then!? What's Miku Hatsune doing in here? Who's this "Rock" person that looks like Stella? And why can't I write anything better to put here!? Answers to some of those questions will be answered...later! For now, I leave you, the reader, to ponder these questions on your own! Till then everyone!**


End file.
